


Bubble Bath

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And love, Bathtubs, Bubbles - Freeform, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Glitter, Important Talks, Language, Male-Female Friendship, Teenagers, Webby is so lovably weird, based on personal experience, talks about religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Louie and Webby have an important conversation in the bathtub.
Relationships: Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Bubble Bath

Everything is spiralling and Louie knows he needs to talk to somebody. His feet move automatically. He has no idea where he’s going, but he knows it has to be someone he trusts. 

It turns out to be Webby. 

He finds her on the sofa, watching football and yelling at the tv, glitter gun in hand. He would question it, but he already knows the answer. It’s a Webby thing. 

She takes notice of him immediately; and his bad mood. 

“What’s with the long face, LouLou?” she asks. 

Louie takes a deep breath. “I need to talk to you about something important... I—“

Webby holds up a hand. “Wait, I only do my deep thinking in the tub.” She turns off the tv and stands up, looking at Louie seriously. “Meet me in the bathroom with your bathing suit on in five minutes.”

With that, she disappears. 

Louie blinks. “What?”

•

Hesitantly, Louie steps into the bathroom. 

It smells like lavender, and Webby is wearing her bikini in the tub. There are bubbles and glitter everywhere. 

“Welcome, Lou-stir,” she says. 

Louie raises an eyebrow. “What the actual hell.”

“There shall be no swearing in Webby’s bathroom!”

“It’s not your bathroom.”

“It is right now.” Webby pulls up her knees and gestures at the other side of the tub. “Take a seat, Louis.”

Louie stares. “You seriously want us to sit in the tub together?”

“Why not? We used to do it all the time,” Webby says. 

“When we were little!” says Louie. 

“So? What’s so different now?”

“Now you have boobs.”

“That never bothered you before. Sit.”

Louie sighs and groans, “Fine.” Awkwardly, he gets in the water, gets as comfortable as possible, and then stares at Webby. 

“Speak,” she tells him. 

Maybe it’s his nerves, but Louie finds he can’t help but grin. “You’re so weird.”

“You love it. Now speak.” Webby never lets him run away from his problems. 

Louie gulps. Takes a moment to steel himself. Then sighs deeply and looks down, heart rate picking up. 

“I’m gay.”

“... Okay.”

“...”

“Lou, you know that changes nothing. You’re still my friend. That can’t be all,” Webby says, perceptive as ever. 

One part of Louie feels better at Webby’s words, but one part is still scared. He swallows again. 

“Do you think... God’s mad at me?”

“For what? Being gay?” Webby asks. 

Louie nods. 

“No.”

Louie’s surprised by the sheer confidence in Webby’s tone. He looks up at her. 

“Really?” he asks. 

“I don’t know what kind of god you believe in,” Webby says, “but my God is love. And He makes no mistakes.”

Louie swallows, but for a different reason this time. 

Webby looks him right in the eye. “You’re perfect to Him, Louie.”

Louie’s eyes water, and he quickly wipes them before he can start crying. For the first time ever, both parts of him are at peace.


End file.
